His biggest secret
by erwint0920
Summary: there was one secret he didn't want the team to now but after a surprise meeting that chances. (english isn't my first language, this is my first story and its probably not good as i am terrible at well... everything.)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own ANYTHING!

It had been a succesful case, agent deschamps had come down from San Diego chasing a fugitive wanted for a triple murder of three sailors on shore leave. They eventually got them which ended with one of them dead. Now they where celebrating a succesful case in the bar, they where almost all there Callen, Sam, Deschamps, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric. As usually Hetty chose to skip the celebrations, but they weren't surprised by that.

After being there for nearly an hour Callen decided to go upstairs but was interrupted with his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Callen asked into the phone not knowing who it was as he didn't recognise the number.

"Hey, Callen don't say my name out loud, at least not until you know what is going on." Callen was surprised by this because they and the team had worked together multiple times over the years.

"Ok, but what is it that I need to know about?" Callen asked curiously.

"It's not something to say over the phone, so can we meet?" Ok, now Callen didn't know what to think what this is about. He thought it was about a case but that is clearly not what it's about.

"Sure, where do you wanna meet? " Callen asked.

He's giving a location not to far from the bar.

"Okay, I can be there within 20 minute." The person on the other end acknowledges him at hangs up. While Callen is walking to the exit Sam calls out to him.

"G, where you going?" Sam asks his partner and if his partner wasn't living up stairs he probably would have asked if his partner was ditching them.

"I am meeting someone, why you asking? Scared something will happen?" He replies with his cheeky smile.

"You do have the habit of getting shot if you recall and who exactly are you meeting?" Sam replied to his partner.

"I will find out when I get there." Of course he knew who it was but he was told not to say her name and then walked out.

"Well, try not to get shot" Sam said as Callen walked out the front door.

Callen arrived at the parking lot under the overpass where he was told to come to.

He saw her car and parked to the right of it, when he saw it was really her he got out of his car and left his gun inside. He wasn't going to have to use it anyway.

He walked over to her curious to find out what this was all about. "Hello Talia, good to see you again." they hadn't worked together for some time so it probably wasn't about a recent case. Even if it was about a case they worked on why not involve the entire team.

"Hello Callen, sorry about all this but I am not sure if it s true." What could she be talking about what did she find?

"What do you need to make sure is true?" He asked curiously but before Talia could answer him multiple shots were fired. Of the shots two hit him in the back and he sees Talia fall to the ground in front of him. He wants to do something but his gun is still in the car. He curses to himself for leaving it so he gets his phone and enters the 'agent in distress' code to alert his teammates for help.

He hears footsteps coming closer and then feels another shot enter his back. The shooter walks over to Talia and starts talking to her. "Where is the drive?" The shooter asks, atleast he now knows the shooter is a guy. Not that it will help if he doesn't make it and while he's trying to of what to do Talia answers the man. "I will never tell you and everything will come out" and then two more shots were fired but he blacked out before he could see if the shots hit Talia or not.

Meanwhile in the bar the rest of the team had just kicked everybody out as a fight had broken out.

"Well first bar fight: CHECK!" Deeks said for some reason sounding proud of it. Something Nell noticed aswell. "You almost sound proud of that." she says to him. "ofcourse, every bar is supposed to have had a bar-" but before he can finish his sentence all there phones start going of with a tone no agent wants to hear.

"That's a 'agent in distress' alert." deschamps being the first to say causing every teammate to grab there phone. They quickly see who the agent is and look at each other in shock. Nell being the first one that goes into action grabs her tablet from her bag and says: "You four go ahead we will get his location." she says quickly followed by the agents running from the bar to there cars. with there coms in and ready in there cars Sam wants to know where his partner is. "Eric, Nell where is G?" He says in a way that makes the two wonder twins feel lucky they have an answer. "He s under a overpass I have send you guys his location." Eric says while looking if there are any camera's in the area. "OK! Lets GO!" Sam says as he roars up the engine of his challenger and speeds of to his partners help.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON T OWN ANYTHING

Thank god it s close, that all Sam thought when he, Deschamps, Kensi and Deeks were racing to Callen s location. He knew it had to be something serious for Callen to use the agent in distress code. In about ten minutes they reached the overpass and both cars skidded to a stop on the parking lot with the four agent jumping out of their cars with gun drawn.

His car and someone elses is here but I don t see anyone here Kensi says while looking at the second car. The second car has DEA plates. Kensi notices, after which Sam starts walking around the cars to see the last thing he wanted to see. G! Is all he said as he rushed to his partner, right when he said that the others ran over and saw that Callen wasn t the only down. Talia? Kensi said and rushed to check her pulse. She is dead. she said somewhat disbelieved. Sam checked his partner s pulse and while fearing the worst he was thankful that he found a pulse even though it was very weak. Eric, Callen is down get an ambulance here fast! Deeks said to Eric over the comms, getting an immediate reaction from him saying there is already one 2 minutes out.

Five minutes later the ambulance had arrived and put Callen into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics thought it was a good idea to refuse Sam to ride along: "Sir, you can't ride along we need the room." The paramedic in charge said to Callen's partner getting the obvious reply, "you serious? This is my partner I ain't leaving him." Sam said but just when he wanted to get into the back of the ambo a voice over his comm told not to get in. "Mister Hanna, let the paramedics do there job you have other things to do." Was he told by his operations manager, "Fine go!" He slammed the doors closed and the ambulance started speeding away. "What is there to do Hetty!" Sam said to her annoyed, "well mister Hanna besides hunting down the person that did this there a couple things."  
"Mister Hanna, I want you to inform Alex about this." Hetty told him and went further: "Mister Deeks and Misses Blye, make sure nothing happens to that ambulance and the hospital." And "Misses Deschamps, stay at the scene until the others arrive, Mister Beale try to find any reason for mister Callen or miss Del Campo for being there." and finally said "And miss Jones alert the DEA that one of theirs has fallen and that this will be a joint investigation." Before anyone could object Nell said: "we will Hetty don't worry."

The team went to do there respective tasks that they were given by there operational manager. Without a doubt the task that Sam had been given the hardest job, telling Alex that her brother was shot and would maybe not make it. Standing for her front door he hesitated for a bit but then knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Callen's sister who was clearly surprised to see her brother partner standing infront of her. "Sam? What are you doing her?" she aasked with a clear hint of confusing. "Something happened" was all he said that was needed for Alex to understand what he was talking about. "What happened to him?" Alex knew what probably had happened. "He has been shot and is at the hospital in surgery as we speak." Sam said to Alex and he wasn't sure now what her current feeling was. "Again? He got shot in the leg like 2 or 3 months ago, does he know how to hide?" Sam fought a small smile that had almost shown, knowing that was not something the should smile at. "Yes, again and if you want I can drive you to the hospital? Jake too if he is here?" Alex nodded and said "Jake is at a sleepover, so he's fine let's go."

Sam and Alex practicly ran in the halls of the hospital to the waiting room where they saw Kensi, Deeks, Deschamps, Nell, Eric and Hetty waiting. "Is there any news?" Sam asks his teammates, and all of them just shake their heads sideways. Close to an half a hour later the doctor walked up and all of us jumping up awaiting to hear how the surgery went. "Family or friends?" the doctor asked the group infront of him. "I am his sister, they work with him but are like family." answered Alex to the doctor, "Ok, because there wasn't any registered next of kin in his file." this caused Alex to get a surprised look on her face and looked for a few seconds at her brothers co-workers before turning back to the doctor. "How is he doing doctor?" Which was the only thing she wanted to know right now, the next of kin thing could wait for now.  
"It was a difficult surgery, the bullets did some serious damage internally speaking." That was something they did not want to hear but there was still hope there would be good news. "He's is alive but his situation is crictical the next 3 to 5 hours will determing how it will end." the doctor said not hiding anything as ke knows that 6 of the 7 people infront of him are working for a federal agency.  
"Ok, thank you doctor." was what Hetty say while the others were processing the information they were just giving. "I will stay here with Alex, you guys know what to do, Mister Hanna you got the lead." Hetty told her team after the doctor had walked off. "Call us when something chances." Sam says even though he knew it didn't need to be said because it was gonna happen anyway. "I will mister Hanna, you know that." Hetty simply replies and as the team walks away Alex calls aftter them: "Get the guy who did this." Alex said which sounded almost like a order then a statement but they understood. "We will Alex, we will."

"Deschamps and I will go back to the scene and have a look around and check if the csi's found something." Sam said with Deschamps silently agreeing. "Kensi, Deeks head to Talia's home and look if you can find anything she might have been working on." They looked like they wanted to object for a split second but thhey decided against it. "Nell, Eric look at Talia's recent cases to see if there is a connection with G." both of them replied with copy before everyone went to do their respective tasks.  
"He will make it Sam you gotta believe that." Deschamps says to try to reasure Sam, "Even though he has gone trough worse I can't shake the feeling this is worse somehow." And that was something Sam didn't understand, he saw his partner get shot 5 times in a drive-by. Did it feel worse because he wasn't there when it happened. "I may not know Callen like you or the others do but I know he's strong, he survived the whole RPG thing in Mexico so you gotta believe." Deschamps didn't knew if this was helping but she wasn't gonna give up. "I know but now I just wanna get this guy." With that they left the hospital parking lot to the crime scene.

About 20 minutes later Kensi and Deeks arrived at Talia's home expecting alot of DEA agents. "Hey Eric, why aren't there any DEA agents here?" asking surprised "Sam and Deschamps just told us that it looked like the entire agency is at the scene so probably there." Eric said to the agents, "Ok then, then we will start looking here." she said looking at Deeks "You good with thi-" she got cut of by gunfire aimed at them coming from their fallen friends home. "Eric! we need BACK-UP NOW! we are under fire." Deeks all but screams into his comm "Sam and Deschamps were already on their way there, they should be there in fve minutes." "We might not have that long Eric!" with that they started emptying their weapons into the front window where the automatic gunfire was coming from.  
maybe half a minute and tens of rounds fired later they heard a car speed of which sounded like it came from the ally from behind the home. "Is he gone?" Deeks asked while they heard the challenger arrive from behind them. "You guys good?" Sam asked concerned "Yeah we are good, just got grazed." Kensi said pointing out the small drops of blood coming from her upperarm getting a surprised reaction by her husband. "I am good. I really am Deeks." seeming to satisfy him for now they went into the house which was cleary rant sacked.  
"It's clear they still want something they agent Del Campo had or at least they believe she had." Deschamps says while reading a couple of papers thrown on the ground. "Yeah but what? And what has this to do with Callen?" Deeks asking the obvious questions. "I really don't know, all our joint operations are closed." Sam remarks looking around like not knowing where to start looking.  
"Hey guys, I found something on the camera's here." Eric comes over on the comms, "and what would that be Beale?" aks Hetty surprising everybody. "Well, a camera shot the same car at the overpass and speeding away from Talia's home." "Can you see who is driving?" Sam asks eager to know the answer.  
"No I can't but I can see the plates and get this they are registered LAPD tags." Creating alot of surprised staring between the four agent. "Are you saying a cop from the LAPD did this?" Deeks aks not wanting to believe one of his fellow officers did this. "Why would one of their cars be at both scenes, Deeks" Kensi notes knowing what her partner is thinking.  
After a short silence Hetty decides to get another agency in to this case. "Mister Deeks, I think it would be a good idea to get detective Withing involved." Deeks sighs knowing that was bound to happen when Eric mentioned the LAPD. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything!

She has been watching these screens for what feels like hours, not knowing if the information on it were good or bad. She could probably ask a doctor or nurse but she doesn't want to bother them she guess.  
"Staring at them isn't gonna change the numbers." Hetty says walking up behind her, "I know I am just wondering if they are good or not." Alex says to the older woman behind her, "They aren't the best but they're steady."  
Hetty notes, "Has this ever happened before? This severe at least and please don't lie to me." Alex really didn't want anyone taking pitty with her right now.  
"It unfortunately has happened one time before." Which was something Alex did not want to hear but now wanted to know what happend. "So, what happened that time?"  
Hetty patted on the chair next to her for Alex to sit down. "Just over 10 years ago mister Callen was wounded in a drive-by shooting, he was hit 5 times and survived."  
Alex turned her head in surprise, she really didn't expect that number. "5 times? Are you serious?" she asked disbelieved.

Before Hetty could answer her phone ran and when she checked it she saw it was Nell. "Yes Nell?" Nell asking the obvious question first, "How is Callen?" Hetty taking a quick look at the moniters at the hospital bed.  
"He's currently steady, Is there any new information?" Hetty asked Nell really wanting know who did this, "Yes, while the team is in the boatshed waiting for detective withing, forensics found blood in Talia home".  
Nell explained that the blood was from a man so that it couldn't have been kensi's. "Looks like detective Whiting just arrived at the boatshed." Nell says while looking at the camera's.  
"Good, keep me updated." She then hangs up and turns to look at an expecting Alex. "Any news?" Wanting to know, "We know where the guy works and that he's injured but not who yet."

Detective Whiting walks into the interragation boatshed from NCIS, she saw the same agents she had worked with multiple time now. Except for one missing and one new agent, "detective Whiting, hello again." Deeks said with the most obvious sarcasm.  
"You almost sounded like you meant it, we haven't met yet detective Whiting internal affairs." she says while shaking Deschamps hand, "Special agent Deschamps, nice meeting you." The detective nodding, "So, usually I am the one asking help, what changed?"  
"Callen got shot along with a DEA agent, she's dead and Callen is critical." Sam says to the detective who still doesn't know why they need her help. "Sorry to hear that but why do you need my help with that?"  
Sam puts the pictures of the car on the screen for Whiting to see. "This car was at the scene where they were shot and at agent Del Campo's home after her death." Sam explaines.  
"where we were taken underfire aswell." Adds Deeks while motioning between him and Kensi, "and as you can see those are LAPD tags." Coming from Kensi, "we want to know who was driving it."  
Ok, know it makes sense why they needed her help. "It's a car from headquarters, they are the only ones with that type of car." she points out to the agents.  
"Can you find out who was using it?" Sam asks with a tone that made it not sound like a questions. "I can and I will give me a minute." with that she grabbed her phone and walked to the back.

After maybe 15 minutes detective Whiting returned to the boatshed with what the team hoped was a id on who was driving. "Have you found out who was driving the car?" Sam asks "I know who took it out of the lot." Whiting replies "and who might that be?" Sam replies back. "Detective Jeffrey Stevens" that was not the name Deeks ever thought of.  
"Jeffrey Stevens? as in the son of the Commandder?" Deeks asks Withing disbelieving. "Yes and get this, his father chief John Stevens was ones accused of murdering DEA agent Megan Foster in 1991."  
"That was before Callen joint the DEA, he was in the CIA at the time." Sam says knowing when he switched agencies, "Eric, find out everything you can about DEA agent Emily Foster." Sam says to the tech operater.  
Eric nods before saying "I will and Nell will check out the Stevens."

Finally Sam thinks, we now have a prime suspect! Now it was waiting for Nell and Eric to get back with more information.

It takes almost an hour for the wonder twins to get back to the team with more information. "Hey Guys, the DEA has provided us with agent Foster's cases and we found a connection between her and Talia." That got some surprised looks from the agents, "what connection? Talia would have been a child at the time of agent foster's death." Kensi says trying to figger out what the connection might be. "It's not a direct connection, It's indirect." Nell follows that up with: "Chief Stevens's partner then detective Mark Stanton who later joint the DEA and became Talia's mentor, was being investigated by agent Foster." Nell explaines "Stanton died from cancer 3 weeks ago, I read about him while investigating the chief in the past." Detective Whiting tells the others. "What was she investigating him for?" Deschamps tunes into the conversation, "agent Foster believed he was using missing drugs from a drug heist to falsly arrest people who he opposed or pissed him off." Nell goes further: "she says in her notes that another LAPD officer was involved but that she hadn't been able to id him. But believed it was now chief Stevens." The team still doesn't see a connection to their teammate, "Ok, that makes links between agent Foster and Talia and both the Stevens, but what is Callen's link?" Deeks being the first to ask the question. "That is the only connection we haven't been able to make." Eric says obviously irritated by that, "I mean he has no connection to chief or detective Stevens or Stanton and so far we haven't been able to find one with agent Foster." He says while slumping back into his chair.

"Could there be a personal connection between Agent Callen and agent Foster? I mean that would be the only other way right?" Detective Withing asks the agents infront of her. "G isn't a social person like at all, plus he doesn't date anyone with a badge." Sam replies and wanting to say something alse but is interrupted by Deeks: "except for Rosetti, Joelle and Anna." Deeks states, "he was undercover with rosetti, we didn't knew Joelle was CIA and Anna joined the ATF after they were together." Sam explaines to him clearly irritated. "You and Callen met for the first time in 2007 right? How do you know what he did in the previous century." Kensi tells Sam coming to her husband's defense. After a short time of glaring Hetty interrupts the silence, "sorry for interrupting ladies and gentleman, but I would like to know what the progress is?" Sam still irritated snaps at his boss with: "There is no progress we're stuck, unless you know a connection between G and this Megan Foster, if there even is any." Hetty gives Sam a look he knows means that he will get payback for him snapping later on.

"Well mister Hanna, I indeed know a connection between mister Callen and miss Foster, they used to be engaged." 


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"Engaged!" Said the agents all at ones. Sam being the loudest, obviously shocked to hear that his partner was engaged once. Even though there are alot of things that he doesn't know of his partner past before NCIS, this was not something he expected to hear.

"Yes, engaged." was what Hetty simply said "They met during a joint op between the CIA and DEA." The team wanted to ask more but Hetty had other plans. "So, that means that miss Del Campo found out that they were engaged and went to Callen to ask for imformation." This answers the very first questions they had but others and new ones were still unanswered. "Why did you say 'Somehow she found out'?" Nell questions Hetty, "mister Callen has lived under a alias since he joined the CIA so somehow she found out what his alias was at the time." Hetty answering Nell's question, "but that still doesn't explain how Talia knows about all of this." Kensi notes, "Maybe Stanton told her or left something for her in his will." Deeks replies to his wife "If she knew before his death this probably would have come up earlier." Detective Whiting says while going trough something on her phone. "That means that she was left something or that she found something on her mentor." Deschamps says while looking at Sam who has been silent for a while now. "You alright Sam?" she asks concerned, "Yeah I am fine." He replies quickly before turning to his teammates. "Kensi, Deeks go to the DEA and look if there is something at her desk as they found nothing at her home." He wants to say more but Whiting interrupts him. "I asked some officers at headquarters about Jeffrey Stevens, apparently he tries to cover up anything shady in his fathers past to make sure he stays chief." She says,

"He's close to officers in IA who get notified anytime a LAPD officer's name gets search by a department or agency." She continious "so, officers have overheard him and an officer from IA talk in a bar that Chief Stevens name was searched by a agent from the DEA." Detective Whiting finishes, "Nell, tell Kensi and Deeks to check if Talia was the one to search chief stevens." Sam asks her, "I will do." she replies before going off screen. They were finally putting the peaces in place. That was one of the thoughts going through his head but the main one was how Callen would have dealt with the death of his fiance. He knows how he handeld Anna's death in Cuba and that was by not handling it, he went staight back to work just like when his father died. He knows his partner has been busy trying to find Joelle who along with this Darius guy weren't found in the bunker. But all that had to wait because there were other things at hand.

* * *

Waiting quietly for the more answers on her brother, Alex wasn't sure what question to ask the older woman first.  
"So, what was this Megan Foster like?" almost regretting the way she said that. But the woman simply smiled "Miss Foster had a similair upbringing as mister Callen, she became an orphan when her parents were killed on there honeymoon when she was 1." Hetty explains and follows that up, "They were on a bus where a drug cartel had planted a bomb on, at the time of her death they had just become engaged." Why does everyone they know have to have such tragic pasts Alex thinks. "She was investigating two police officers who appear to have something to do with her death." Alex looks at her in surprise, "Cops? really? Did they this Grisha and that DEA agent as well?" Hetty nods and explains, "It appears that one of the officers son shot mister Callen and miss Del Campo to protect his father."

"Like father like son I guess" Alex replies still finding it hard to believe that cops are behind this. "But they aren't going to get away with it now right?" she really hopes Hetty's answer is yes. "There is plenty of evidence for motive on their part and we have evidence that the son knew about the investigation." Hetty answers her, "But we don't have the proof yet to confirm they did this." and before Alex can even let out a sound Hetty reassures her, "But we are getting the needed proof soon."

Right before she asks more the doctor walks up to the two women causing Alex to shoot up "You don't have to be concerned miss, his condition has inproved and we can confidently say that your brother is going to make it." Alex sighs in relief she really didn't have the confidents that the others had. "He will have to stay here for a while to recover enough for him to be allowed to leave he hospital." the doctor finishes appearing to have satisfied the two woman infront of him. "thank you doctor." Hetty replies and the doctor nods and walks off, "Ok, now if only these cops are caught I can truly relax." Alex says well sitting back down. "They will get them Alex, they are the best agent we have." Hetty says knowing that what she said is true.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

All Sam could do was wait until the rest of his team comes back with new information from the DEA. Detective Whiting was also out for infromation within the LAPD, but she has to work carefully because if chief Stevens finds out that he and his son are being investigated by a IA officer that would mean the end of her investigation. The also have to work with one agent down as Deschamps had to go back to San Diego for a urgent case there.

"Eric, have Kensi and Deeks found something at the DEA?" Sam asks the tech operator.

"No, they haven't come back to us yet but detective Whiting has giving us access to the LAPD database." Eric answers to the former Navy seal.

"So did you find something?" Sam wants to know because why would he mention they have access to the LAPD database if they didn't anything. At least that is what he was hoping, because he really wanted the evidence they needed to lock these guys up.

"Yes, we did find something about an IA investigation into chief Stevens and detective Stanton" Nell states and follows that up with "shortly after agent Foster's murder IA opened an investigation into the two officers because of the claims she made." While Sam hears this he doesn't understand why he only hears about this now. But then Detective Whiting walks into to boatshed.

Detective Whiting noticing the agent's face says: "I am gonna guess you guys found out about the IA investigation." the IA detective says before adding. "I just found out myself it wasn't in any case file but the officer that lead the investigation told me all evidence was removed from the database the moment John Stevens became chief."

"And do you know who did that or where the evidence is?" Sam asks the detective.

"Yes and no, the officer who removed it was detective Stanton and I don't know where he left it but rumors are going he left agent Del Campo something." Whiting states which gives the seal new hope.

"Eric, call Kensi and Deeks." Sam tells him and Eric doesn't wastes any time and calls their teammates.

"Hello, did you guys find anything?" Kensi asks the moment they answers the incoming call

"Detective Stanton removed evidence from the LAPD database and we believe he may have left it for agent Del Campo when he died." Detective Whiting tells the female agent. "Did you two find anything to support that?" she asks them.

"Not yet but I am going through her computer and Deeks is looking in her desk." Kensi answers "but a couple agent here that knew Stanton he did indeed left something for Talia." she concludes.

"Do those agents know what Stanton left her or not?" Sam asks hoping they do know.

"unfortunately not, but they did say it worried Talia because she was acting strange and working on a case she didn't want to tell what she was working on." she informs them about what the DEA agents told them.

"I found something!" Deeks says over the phone.

"And what did you find Deeks?" Sam asks the LAPD liaison curious to know.

"A USB drive taped to one of the drawers of her desk. I am sending the data to OPS now." the detective tells Sam while typing on the computers infront of him.

"Ok, we got it and will go through it and we will call you guys when we found something in it." Nell says before disconnecting her and Eric from the call.

"Kensi, Deeks why don't you guys head back here if you two are done there." Sam tells his teammates getting quick agreements.

* * *

"Are you really okay with bringing him to school?" Alex asks her friend with who Jake was staying at because she is worried as she knows Jake likes his uncle. After getting multiple reassures from her friend she hands up before heading back to Callen's room. When she arrived Hetty stood in the door way and smiled at her.

"Hello Alex, good news mister Callen finally woke up." Hetty tells the younger woman infront of her, which causes Alex head to shoot to the left for a look at the bed where a doctor was talking to her brother.

"He's doing well and onces the doctor is done you can go in and see him." the operations manager says while looking into the room.

Alex clearly being releaved by this sits down on the seats next to the room. "I was starting to wonder how long that was gonna take." she states and looks at the older woman, "Have they found any evidence on the cops that shot him." Alex asks hoping there is also progress in that front.

"They are getting closer to that evidence, they are looking at potantial evidence as we speak." Hetty says to reasure her while not trying to lie to Alex.

but before Alex can responed the doctor walks out getting her attention. "He's is doing better then we expected he's fully alert already, he also knows how the recovery process works." the doctor tells them before he continues "which is good but probably not something already want to now. But he's going to be fine and you guys can see him now." that was all that Alex needed to hear and she went into the room.

"Alex, Hetty how long have you two waited here?" being the first words out his mouth getting a 'are you serious' look from Alex.

"For a while now but that doesn't matter what does matter is how you are doing Mister Callen." Hetty says not surprised at her agent's question.

"Like everytime I have been in this situation." Callen's respone is getting a questioning look from his sister.

"How many times have you actually been in this situation?" Alex asks her brother getting a look from him saying he doesn't want to answer this question.

After a minute of silence and having no answer Alex says: "Am I gonna get an answer or not?" When she says that she knows she is not gonna get an answer. "Never mind, for NOW!, I will find out later." She says determind

"How is Talia?" Callen asks Hetty remembering the shooting and her face said it all. "She's dead isn't she." he says before anyone can answer his first question.

"Yes, Mister Callen she sadly is, she was dead before the team arrived." hetty explaines.

"And do you know who killed her and what was this about" Callen asks knowing how good his teammates are at there jobs.

"We suspect it was LAPD detective Jeffrey Stevens" Hetty respones but before she could answer the second part of her agents question he interrupted her.

"Related to John Stevens?" Callen says hoping somewhere he's wrong, But after getting a nod from Hetty he asked the question he hoped meant he would get her killer. "Is this about Megan?" And after again getting a nod from Hetty he was hit by a wave of anger when he remembers the day she was murdered.

* * *

Callen had just finished an undercover operation in Odessa in the Ukraine for the CIA and was in chicago waiting for his connection flight to land. He got a call: "Mister Callen?" he hears Hetty say over the phone.

"Hello Hetty, why the call?" He responded surpised that he got the call.

"I am afraid I have some bad news mister Callen." Hetty replies and Callen starts questioning what would be that bad that she couldn't wait until he was back.

"And what would that be?" Callen eventually asks after trying to think of what it could be.

"Some happened to miss Foster." And right when she said that his heart dropped like a stone.

"What Happened? Is she alright? Where is she?" Callen starts throwing questions at Hetty.

Instead of answering every question she answered them at once with the last thing Callen wanted to hear. "I am sorry mister Callen, but miss Foster was shot a block from the DEA at a stoplight." Hetty follows up with "She was ambushed at died in the ambulance, I am sorry Mister Callen."

Hetty had put him on a earlier flight that took off 30 minutes later and landed just over 3 hours later in Los Angeles. After a stop at the corners office he went to the DEA where he found out about her investigation into LAPD detective Mark Stanton. An DEA and an IA investigation started but was shutdown after the LAPD found out they were investigating their officers. When Callen joint the DEA he finished all her unfinished cases except her investigation of detective Stanton.

* * *

But now there is hope again to put her murderer away, well his team will as he will not be able to leave the hospital with Alex and Hetty here.

"Are they close to getting them?" Callen tells Hetty.

"They are and they will get them and you know it." that is her reply when her phone rings with Nell's name on it.

"Hello miss Jones, have you found the needed evidence?" Hetty asks getting Callen's attention.

"Yes Hetty, the team is on their way to LAPD headquarters to arrest them." Nell explaines with an exited tone.


End file.
